


Never Have I Ever

by scullywolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Rose Tyler drank with the Doctor...under three very different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, [crazygirlne](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=19828), who is awesome and so much fun to work with. :)
> 
> The third little section of this story falls within my "Growing a Home" 'verse, but it can be read as a standalone, too.

It should come as no surprise that it was Jack's idea. They'd just picked up a case of hypervodka from a 51st century Earth colony called Malarky. In the dual interest of getting to know his TARDISmates better and also getting completely smashed, he suggested a game of “Never Have I Ever.” The Doctor was initially, to say the least, less than receptive to the idea.

“No way. Not interested. You two have fun.”

It was perhaps telling, though, that he refused to leave the galley. Jack hadn't even been on board a full week, and though he seemed to be respecting the Doctor's boundaries and heeding the very clear “Rose Tyler is OFF LIMITS” message, the Doctor still wasn't anywhere near ready to trust the former Time Agent. _Especially_ not when there were large quantities of hypervodka involved. So he parked himself in the corner, claiming he needed to update the dishwasher to account for the extra person living aboard.

It was a flimsy excuse and one that Jack saw right through, but he didn't call the Doctor out on it; he suspected he could get the grumpy Time Lord to come around eventually. Unconcerned, he sat with Rose at the table, three shot glasses and a bottle of liquor between them. Rose was giggly already.

“I don't know how I'm going to get anything to drink,” she said. “Chances are anything you haven't done, I haven't done either.”

Jack flashed her a grin as he poured the first round. “Have a little faith, Rose! Here, I'll go first, and I'll give you an easy one. Never have I ever had _both_ of my ears pierced.”

“I stand corrected,” Rose said, laughing. She took her shot, expecting the usual burn of the alcohol, but the hypervodka was surprisingly smooth and tasted vaguely citrusy. “Oh! That's dangerous, that is. Wow.”

“Now you're getting it.” He refilled her glass, while the Doctor glanced over, eyes narrowed. “Okay, your turn. Hit me.”

“All right, then. Never have I ever...piloted a spacecraft.”

Jack shook his head. “Too easy. The point of the game is to learn more about each other, and you already know I flew my own ship, and I already know you haven't. I just gave you an easy one first because you were worried you wouldn't get a drink in. Now come on, give me something more interesting.”

“All right, all right. Erm, let's see.” She furrowed her brow. “Never have I ever slept with an alien.”

“Oi! You fell asleep against my shoulder reading in the library just last week!” the Doctor piped up from the corner, then looked a bit caught out for having been drawn into their game. He turned back to the dishwasher, muttering. “You snored and everything. And from my perspective, _you're_ the alien, anyway.”

Rose blushed. “Erm, not what I meant. But all right. Specificity, fine. Never have I ever... _shagged_ a...non-human.”

“Still too easy, but I'll allow it.” Jack winked and took his shot. “Okay, my turn. Never have I ever been to 21st century Earth.”

“What, seriously?” Rose asked. “All your work as a Time Agent and you never ended up there? Er, then?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Twentieth, yeah. Twenty-third, yep. Never twenty-first, though.”

“Well, next time the Doctor takes me home to see Mum, you can have a look around.” She drank. “Right. Erm...okay. Never have I ever been in an airplane.”

“Actually, neither have I, though I'm surprised a 21st century gal such as yourself hasn't. But yeah, not much call for airplanes when you've got access to teleportation.”

“Huh. Yeah, I guess not. Well, there you go. I really am learning more about you.”

Jack grinned. “Let's see. Ooh, I've got one! Never have I ever made out with a Time Lord,” he said, eyebrows waggling.

Rose blushed again, looking down. “Yeah, you're not alone there.”  
  
“Innnnteresting,” Jack said, looking over at the Doctor, who was glaring.

“We're not like that,” Rose replied. “Dunno why I have to keep telling everyone.”

Jack snorted. “Oh, probably no reason. Well, aside from the hugs and the hand-holding and the significant looks and the...right, right, shutting up now.” He laughed as Rose hid her face behind her hands and the Doctor continued to glare at him. “All right, you're up.”

“Gonna need a second,” she said. “Whew, starting to feel that alcohol now. Okay, erm...” She paused, thinking. “Okay, got one. Never have I ever had a sibling.”

Jack looked down. He drank without comment, then cleared his throat. Rose reached out and touched his wrist.

“I'm...God, Jack, I'm sorry. I, well obviously I didn't know.”  
  
He waved her off with his other hand. “Was a long time ago. And he might...still be out there. Somewhere. Not that I haven't tried to look for him, but...well. Anyway. Gray. His name is Gray.”

“Me and the Doctor could help you look, yeah? If you want.”

He smiled at her. “Crankypants over there might take issue with you just volunteering his ship and his help. But thanks. That's sweet of you to offer.”

“But we can help him, right Doctor?” she asked the man over in the corner.

“Dunno. We'll see. Depends on where he is, or where Jack thinks he might be. But if he's already been looking, not sure how much more we can help.”

“And we don't have to get into that right now,” Jack interjected. “Sure you don't want to join us, Doc? Game's more fun with more people. Besides, you've gotta be getting close to done with your dishwasher modifications.”

The Doctor grunted. “No ta.”

“Oh c'mon, Doctor,” Rose said. “Just a couple of rounds. Doesn't seem fair you're getting to hear our answers and we don't get to hear yours.”

“Nobody's forcing you to play the sharing game,” he said sarcastically. “I've got work to do.”

“Oh, well if we're _bothering_ you, Doc, we could always take this to the library instead. Whaddya think, Rose? Or maybe one of the gardens?”

“Sure, yeah,” she agreed. “I don't think you've seen the sculpture garden yet, have you?”

“Oi! You are not getting yourselves pissed in my sculpture garden!” the Doctor protested. “You humans are not exactly known for being able to hold your liquor, and I won't have you two booting on my art. The library is out of the question as well.”

“Guess we’ll just have to go to my room then,” Jack said with a shrug, moving to stand up from the table and nodding toward Rose. “Unless you’d rather go to yours. I’m sure either one will keep us well out of the way of the Doctor’s important work.”

A look of panic briefly flashed across the Doctor’s face before he schooled his features back to affected exasperation.

“All right, fine! One round, if it’ll get you two off my back. Don’t see what the bloody big deal is, anyway. You apes and your drinking games…” He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help being pleased by the bright smile Rose gave him as he pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down. “Whose turn is it, then?”

Jack was up, a wicked gleam in his eye as he poured a glass for the Doctor.

“Never have I ever had hair long enough for a pony tail.”

Rose sighed and was about to protest that it was yet again too easy a question when the Doctor quickly downed his drink. Her jaw dropped open, and Jack threw his head back, roaring with laughter. The Doctor's face reddened, though he tried to play it off.

“Oh what? You think in 900 years I've never experimented with growing my hair out? Even Time Lords like a little variety, sometimes.”

Once Rose recovered from her shock, she erupted into giggles. She hadn't yet learned about regeneration, so she was imagining the Doctor with his leather jacket and jumper and hair halfway down his back, and he didn't say anything to disabuse her of this notion. Well, not much, anyway.

“Oi, it's not as though I had a plait hanging down past my shoulders or anything. We're talking barely enough for a pony tail. A small one. And I may have had, ah, curls, as well. Oh come on, Rose. Take your drink and let's move on already, shall we?”

* * *

After Jack was gone, more than half of his hypervodka stash remained tucked away in a cabinet in the TARDIS galley, but it stayed largely untouched; Rose did sneak a bit with Mickey, just once, shortly after he joined them on board. However, after the ordeal with the Cybermen and their first trip to Pete's World, after Mickey was gone, the Doctor came into the galley to find Rose seated at the table, two shots and the bottle set in front of her. With a wary glance, he sat down in the chair opposite her, folding his hands atop the table. Her voice, when she spoke, was deceptively calm and even.

“Never have I ever found a double of myself in a parallel world.”

The Doctor sat, his hands still folded and unmoving. He shook his head slightly, and she nodded. He cleared his throat.

“Never have I ever found parallel versions of my parents.”

She maintained eye contact with him as she slowly swallowed her drink. She set the glass back on the table and refilled it.

“Never have I ever had to try and sleep knowing I’d never see my friend again because he’s stuck in an alternate universe forever.”

The Doctor shook his head again and wondered just where Rose was going with all of this. Did she wish she'd stayed behind with Mickey?

“Never have I ever been tempted to stay in a parallel world,” he said, quietly.

She took a few seconds to think about it. When it really came down to it, she would never have chosen to stay. She could never just abandon her mum like that. Or the Doctor, for that matter. Had she been tempted, though? She'd be lying if she said there hadn't been a moment of temptation.

Picking up her glass, she held up a finger on her opposite hand to call attention to her caveat. “Only because you worded it that way. I'd never have actually done it. But I can't say I wasn't tempted even the slightest bit. For just a moment. And I find it hard to believe you've never _ever_ been tempted by a parallel world yourself, even a little, but whatever.”

With two shots downed in fairly rapid succession, the alcohol was beginning to warm her insides and embolden her to get to the things that were really bothering her.

“Never have I ever snogged Madame de Pompadour.”

The Doctor was taken completely by surprise by her sudden shift in direction. “I...thought we didn't posit scenarios to which we already know the answers.”

“You did the one about my parents.”

“That was to reveal information about myself. Also, you seemed like you really wanted a drink.”

She crossed her arms and sat back. “Fine. Never have I ever _shagged_ Madame de Pompadour.” She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

He gaped at her. “Where is this even...what, are you jealous? Is that what this is about?”

“Are you taking a shot or not?”

“I _didn't_ shag Reinette, but I don't see why it should matter to you whether or not I did.”

She looked down, shaking her head and laughing just a bit. “Of course you don't.”

“What? It's not completely unreasonable for me to have a private life, Rose. It's not as though I ask what you got up to with Mickey while he was here because, frankly, I really don’t want to know.”

It was Rose's turn to gape. “It's been over between me and Mickey for a _very_ long time now, and you know that. And Mickey was only traveling with us because _you_ invited him along! Honestly, Doctor, I don't care what you do or with whom. That's not what this is about.”

“Then enlighten me, Rose, because it sounds very much to me like that is _exactly_ what this is about.”

“This is about me not knowing where I stand with you anymore! Look, when you first changed, I was confused and afraid and had no idea what the hell was going on. You were just...gone...and this new man was in your place, someone who was, as far as I was concerned, a complete stranger. But then we were traveling again, and it was great. We still got on just the same. Better even, in some ways. I thought. We had, y'know, fun adventures together. On New Earth, and Skyfall, with the werewolf and going to Rome. And it was brilliant! And then we came back to Deffry Vale and met Sarah Jane and...Doctor, she was important to you once, or she certainly seemed to be, and yet you _never_ mention her. I didn't know you've been traveling with humans for, I dunno, apparently forever. I thought you only asked me along because you'd lost your own people and were lonely. I thought I was special. I mean, I realize now how naive that was of me to think, but...the point is, I obviously got it wrong. And I thought we were mates, at least, but then you went charging off after...and you just left us there. With no way back.”

“I had to save her, and I didn't see any other way. I know you can look after yourself. And besides, I didn't leave you all alone. You had Mickey there. And I knew I'd sort out a way back to you eventually. Just might've taken some time, but the way time was moving between the windows, it should've been going way faster on the side I was on. Remember, years passed for Reinette in what only seemed like minutes to us. You, having to wait five and a half hours for me when I was really only in Versailles for half a day, that should never have happened.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, well, it did happen. And it felt like...like I was wrong about us even being mates. Because friends don't do that to each other. So now Mickey's gone, and...I dunno. I've known him basically my whole life, Doctor. We may not have been good as a couple, but he's still one of the people who knows me better than almost anyone. And it was one thing to go off with you and leave him behind when I thought that I meant something to you, but now...I drove him away, Doctor, and I can't help but wonder now if that was a mistake.”

“You think you don't mean anything to me.”

It wasn't a question so much as a stunned realization, and he didn't meet her eyes when he said it. He picked up his drink and swallowed the mouthful of alcohol, setting down the glass and finally looking up.

“After what we just went through?” he asked, quietly. “When I was terrified, absolutely terrified, that you would want to stay behind in a world where you could have both a mother and a father? When I almost lost you to the Cybermen? You really think that?”

“I don't know!” she shouted, exasperated. “Everything's been so mad since Deffry Vale. I feel like everything I thought I knew was wrong. But I decided it was worth it, you know? Even if one day you realize you've had enough of me and you drop me off in...I dunno, Perth or something...I mean, it will be awful but it'll have been worth it. Getting to travel, seeing everything that's out there, all of that. And then Versailles happened and I started to question my decision. I dunno if it really is worth it if you don't have my back while I'm here. And it really...really...seemed like you were ready to move on to your next...companion...and leave me behind. And it's one thing if you just want to, y'know, sow your oats or whatever. But if you're gonna be done with me, I guess I'd just rather leave on my own terms.”

“Rose I _said_ I'm not going to do that to you. That's not something I ordinarily...usually it's the other way around, all right? People I travel with, they leave _me_. Or they get killed. Or, back when Time Lords were around and had a say in things, we were ordered apart. I had to leave Sarah Jane on Earth when I was summoned back to Gallifrey at a time when humans were forbidden on the planet. Should I have gone back for her when all was said and done? I...I can't really defend my decision to stay away. I cared about her, but...you have to understand, that was almost 150 years ago, for me, when she and I parted ways. I've changed since then. The person I was when I traveled with her...I lived a different sort of life, back then. Not hugely different, but...companions came and went, and sometimes I traveled with other Time Lords, and yes they were important to me, but it wasn’t like it is with...look, things are different now. _I_ am different, now. I am not going to just leave you somewhere without a second thought. When I jumped through that time window on the space station, I honestly believed I would be able to find a way to get back before more than a few minutes would have passed, for you. I found Reinette fascinating and intriguing, yes...I mean, she's an amazing historical figure...but that was supposed to be just another adventure. See it through to the end, save the day like always, and then we'd be off again just like normal. She didn't mean...doesn't mean...Rose, I only knew her for a few hours. How could you possibly think I would just drop you and take up with her?”

Rose looked at him. He certainly seemed earnest. She hated feeling as though she couldn't trust the words coming out of his mouth. She rolled her empty shot glass between her hands, listening to her rings clink against the glass. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision to trust him. To trust that people can change and that his behavior, while somewhat erratic and uncharacteristic of late, was not something to indicate that she meant nothing to him. Certainly his actions in the parallel world, at least, seemed to suggest he still had her back.

“Never have I ever wanted to leave you.”

He reached across the table for her hand, sighing with relief when she gave it to him.

“Never have I ever wanted you to leave.”

* * *

Years later, a bottle of plain old 21st century Earth vodka sat on the table between them in their flat in Pete's World. They were each three shots in, and Rose had a serious case of the giggles.

It had started a short while earlier over a discussion about haircuts, of all things. The Doctor's hair had grown out and started get a little bit floppy and shaggy two months into their new life together. He’d resisted Jackie's offers to give him a haircut, insisting he would get around to it when he was good and ready. Rose, meanwhile, was teasing him about whether or not he was trying to relive his glory days, what with the curls and the hair long enough for a tiny pony tail. She finally convinced him to show her, telepathically, what he'd looked like in his eighth body, both before and after he’d cut his hair.

“Ooh!” she exclaimed. “Pretty fit after you got rid of the mop on your head. But aren't you always moaning about never having been ginger? I mean, that's not, like, Donna-ginger, but...I wouldn't exactly call that brown or blond, Doctor.”

“Guess I sort of blocked it out,” he admitted. “Had a lot of trouble with my memory, that time around. But I'll agree, the haircut was a marked improvement.”

“Hold on,” she said, getting up from where they sat on the sofa after supper, returning with the bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She sat down on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table. He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh what's this, then?”

“Talking about your longer hair reminded me, we haven't played this in a while. What do you say, Doctor?”

He was constitutionally incapable of refusing her when she looked at him with that tongue-touched smile, so he chuckled and nodded.

“Oh what the hell? Never have I ever got properly pissed in this body, after all.”

Rose laughed at him. “Sadly, we haven't got any hypervodka, but you've already discovered how much more slowly a human body metabolizes alcohol than a Time Lord one does. I think you'll be able to knock that one off your list after tonight.”

“We'll see. All right, pour up. Your go.”

She poured the shots and considered her options. They could get good and drunk right off the bat, or she could try to stretch out the process a little. She decided to answer a long-standing question once and for all and also give him a shot at a...well...shot.

“Never have I ever...shagged someone...of my same gender.”

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. “Starting with the big guns, are we?”

“Just something I've always wondered, is all.”

“Well, I...” He cut himself off, reached forward and picked up his drink, downing it quickly and grimacing. “Eugh, definitely not as friendly as the hypervodka. I mean, not bad, but...”

“Seriously though? One of your regenerations was a poofter?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked off into the corner of the room. “I don't know that I'd...characterize it that way, necessarily. It was one person, it was a very, _very_ long time ago, and it ended rather badly.”

His embarrassment and clear difficulty with the memory made her begin to regret asking. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be flippant about it. Thought it would just be another one of your stories about your wild past regenerations.”

He chuckled. “No, this was in my very first body. When I was actually properly young. There was someone...Koschei, he was called. We were childhood friends, and then we were at the Academy together. He was brilliant, almost as brilliant as me. Our being together...it was more about physical attraction and competitiveness and rebellion than love, really. Well, for me. I found out a lot later that his emotions ran rather a bit deeper. But then he went a bit mad, ended up my nemesis, all of that. I thought he died in the Time War with everybody else. Turns out he got fob watched, had been hiding as a human for something like 70 years. I found him a couple of years ago, completely accidentally, and just as accidentally set him free as his true self again. Managed to travel back to 21st century Earth, got himself elected Prime Minister after Harriet Jones was deposed. He captured me, we fought. He ended up getting shot by his wife and refusing to regenerate. Died in my arms.”

Rose sat, stunned. Honestly, the last thing she'd expected when she'd asked her question was a tragic sort-of love story. She supposed she ought to have known better. Leaning forward, she refilled the Doctor's shot glass, setting the bottle down and offering her hand palm up on the table. He took it, and she squeezed his fingers. He nodded, then cleared his throat.

“Right. My turn, then. Never have I ever wanked to a bloke with big ears and a leather jacket, who was many centuries my senior.”

Blushing, Rose reached forward and picked up her glass, downing the vodka without comment. The Doctor smirked, and she pointed at him. “Don't. Don't even.”

“I'm not saying a word!” he protested, still grinning.

She glared at him, not entirely seriously. “Right, mate. Gloves are off. My turn. Never have I ever been sexually attracted to a TARDIS.”

“Oi! I'm not...well, I mean...it gets lonely out there sometimes, and she saved me more times than I could count. It's not my fault you don't have a sufficiently broad understanding of sexuality to understand that I might feel...occasionally, mind...just a little bit...”

She cut him off with a laugh. “Seriously, I do _not_ need the details. You drinking or not?”

He rolled his eyes at her and drank. “There. Happy?”

“Perfectly,” she said, grinning. “You're up.”

“Never have I ever awakened a...significant other...by singing pop songs in the shower.”

She shook her head. “Nope, too easy. That was just two days ago, and you _so_ were awake when I got out of bed. Your eyes were definitely open.”

“Ah, but! I fell back asleep before you started singing. Still counts. But fine. Never have I ever gone swimming in the nude, in public.”

She burst out laughing. “Never? Seriously, in almost a thousand years, you've never gone skinny dipping?”

“Certainly I've swum sans trunks in the TARDIS pool, but never with anyone else there, so I'm not certain it counts as skinny dipping.”

“Well, we'll have to do something about that,” she said, tongue between her teeth. She took her shot. “Get the list.”

A week or so earlier, they'd started a list of things they wanted to do and places they wanted to go, there on Parallel Earth while they were waiting for the baby TARDIS to grow. The Doctor padded off to the bedroom to fetch the notebook containing their list. Rose refilled both glasses while she waited.

He returned and sat, opening the notebook and carefully adding “Go skinny dipping” to the list. He sat back and was about to cap the pen when he changed his mind, leaning forward and hastily adding “with Rose” to his entry. She giggled at him.

“Yeah, I don't want to miss that. No swanning off to Mum & Dad's pool by yourself in the middle of dinner next weekend.”

  
He cringed at the thought. “Honestly, Rose, where would be the fun in that? It seems there's hardly any point if I don't get to see your bare breasts in the water.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Right, because you don't see them in water every time we have a bath together.”

“And I find they absolutely enhance the experience! Why wouldn't I want to optimize my first ever skinny dipping opportunity?”

She giggled. “Fair enough. Okay, my turn. Never have I ever traveled space and time wearing a ridiculous sweater vest covered with question marks.”

“How in the hell did you...ohhhhh, there was one in the wardrobe room, wasn't there? Ugh. Yes, well that was a...oh do shut up. I thought it was terribly clever at the time. Had a matching umbrella with a question mark handle and everything.”

She clutched her stomach, laughing anew. Gasping for air, she said, “Please. Pleeeeaaaase show me. I've got to know.”

He crossed his arms and sat back on the sofa. “Not if you're only going to mock me. I don't need to make the mistake of letting anyone ever again so much as get a glimpse of my questionable sartorial choices of that era.”

“Questionable!” Rose gasped, giggling more.

The Doctor groaned, outwardly chagrined but inwardly delighted. He could never be upset about a situation in which Rose was literally clutching her sides laughing so hard. The grin splitting her face, eyes scrunched tight, delighted giggles erupting from her...all of that appealed to him on many, many levels. He sat back and watched her, soaking it all in, thinking about how much had changed since his days traveling with Ace. So much had changed. He'd gone from eccentric professor type to...well, okay, still somewhat eccentric, and yes, he could probably still pass himself off as a professor if it were called for. But he was Rose Tyler's lover. He was, dare he say, a bit pretty. He had a family of sorts and a reason to take a step back from all of the constant running.

Then again, back then he hadn't yet destroyed his planet or his entire race. He hadn't become separated from his TARDIS or left behind a version of himself, bereft and alone, while he forged a new life in a parallel universe with the woman he loved.

He leaned forward and picked up his drink. “I think we've veered away from the rules of the game again, what with you finding my sweater vest and all, but what the hell?”

“Pleeeease, I promise I won't make fun!”

He snorted. “Don't go making promises you can't keep. Though I dare say that regeneration was an improvement over the previous one, sartorially speaking. Maybe not by much, but...anyway. Maybe later.”

Rose stood up from her spot on the floor and came back around to sit beside him on the couch. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours,” she said, winking at him and crossing her arms in front of her stomach to grab the bottom of her shirt.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead for just a second, and then he composed himself. “Rose Tyler, if you think you can just bribe me with your frankly magnificent breasts...”

He trailed off as she slowly pulled her top up and off, casually tossing it to the side and looking at him expectantly. A purple lace bra gently cupped said magnificent breasts, and he reached out a hand to trace its edges.

“Ah ah,” she said, catching his hand and bringing it up to her temple. “Quid pro quo and all of that.”

“Oh all _right_ ,” he grumbled, eyes still locked on her cleavage. “Since you asked so...nicely.”

He slowly closed his eyes and focused on showing her his seventh body, complete with the sweater vest and the hat and the silly umbrella. He could sense her amusement but also an undercurrent of affection. She didn't laugh, though he had the sense it was a real struggle to hold herself back.

“Which one was this, then?” she asked.

“Seventh,” he told her, opening his eyes and pulling his hand away from her temple and letting his fingers drift down toward her chest. He leaned forward to place kisses on the tops of her breasts, one for each, while both hands cupped over the lace of her bra. She dropped her head back and hummed.

“Could turn this into a strip version of the game,” she suggested. “Take a shot if you have done the thing, remove an article of clothing if you haven't.”

The Doctor sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Never have _I_ ever played the game that way.”

Rose laughed and leaned over for her shot glass. He continued to look at her, feigning a shocked expression, as she brought the glass to her mouth and drank. She barely managed to swallow before bursting into laughter again.

“What? Was just the once. Me and Mickey and Shareen and her bloke at the time...erm...I think that was when she was seeing Colin...or maybe Joe...I can't remember. Anyway. Just went down to our smalls. We were having fun, not an orgy.”

He reddened slightly and glanced away. “That's...good. Awfully messy, orgies. I mean, they can be. I've heard. Best to stay away.”

She gaped at him, and he shrugged, and she collapsed onto her side on the settee, overcome with giggles once more. It took a full two minutes for her to regain her composure. Her cheeks were flushed with alcohol and the aftermath of hysterical delight. She rubbed her eyes, watery from laughing so hard, with the backs of her hands and reached forward to refill her glass. The Doctor watched her, expectantly.

“Let's even the score a bit, shall we?” she proposed. “Never have I ever been to the pyramids of Giza...in this universe.”

“Well now that's hardly...oh all right,” he said, then propped one foot up on the couch and tugged off his sock, wiggling his toes at her. “Happy?”

“Not what I was hoping for, exactly,” she admitted. “But I suppose fair is fair. Your go.”

He considered his options, whether to go for something he knew she hadn't done in order to get her to remove more clothing, or to try to pull more details out of her life from before they’d met and get her to drink more vodka. The sight of a topless Rose beside him was very distracting, and the alcohol he'd already drunk was coursing through his mostly-human system and making him feel as though he'd quite possibly had enough of this game and would like to proceed to the part of the evening where they shag. He looked her in the eyes and went for as sultry a delivery as he could manage.

“Never have I ever thought we should keep playing this game when we could be shagging instead.”

With a grin, Rose reached behind her back to unhook her bra. The fabric fell away with a shrug of her shoulders, and her grin widened at the Doctor’s dazed stare.

“Yeah, I reckon we’ve both had enough of this game for one night,” she agreed, standing with a bit of a wobble and holding out her hands to him. “C’mon, Doctor. Let’s go play a different one instead.”

* * * * * * *

Bonus image by the aforementioned awesome [crazygirlne](http://crazygirlne.tumblr.com/)!

[](http://crazygirlne.tumblr.com/post/74400721044/pic-inspired-by-a-fic-this-was-my-favorite-set)


End file.
